Dahilan
by Lady Jaja
Summary: Nang umalis si Sasuke sa bayan ng Konoha, si Sakura ay nakatagpo ng nging cry on shoulders nya at nkamove on din. Pero pano kung mgbalik si Sasuke mkalipas ang pitong taon? Ganon prin kya ang feelings nya 4 him? or its totaLy over na? SASU.SAKU.GENMA


**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko po inaangkin ang Anime na Naruto, hinihiram ko lamang ang mga tauhan para sa istoryang ito at ang kanta ni Barbie Almalbis na "Dahilan" na gagamitin ko dito para makumpleto ang istorya kong ito.

* * *

**_Hello sa inyo, mga kapwa kong pinoy! Sana po ay magustuhan ninyo ang istorya kong ito dahil ito po ay inihahandog ko para sa'ting mga noypi! Hehe!... tsaka po sana gusto ko rin pong suportahan ninyo ang iba pang mga filipino writers ng Saku/Sasu at iba pa. Bumisita lamang po kayo dito sa ginawa kong C2 community para sa'ting mga pinoy, hanapin n'yo lang ang pangalan ng C2 na ito: _Sakura Haruno centric ALL TAGALOG!**

_**Maraming salamat po,**_

_**o Lady Jaja o

* * *

**_

_**Buod (Summary):** _Nang umalis si Sasuke sa bayan ng Konoha upang pumunta kay Orochimaru, si Sakura ay nakatagpo ng isang magpo-protekta sa kanya at cry on shoulders niya at naka-move on din. Pero pa'no kung magbalik si Sasuke makalipas ang pitong taon? Gano'n pa rin kaya ang nadarama niya para dito o totally its over na?

_**Mga magkapareha (Pairings):** _Sasuke / Sakura / Genma

* * *

**MAHALAGANG IMPORMASYON: **Kung hindi niyo po kilala si **Shiranui Genma**, maghanap na lang po kayo ng kanyang mga pictures sa google type n'yo po ang kumpletong pangalan niya. (Promise, ang guwapo rin n'ya! XD) Katrabaho po niya si Hatake Kakashi at minsan rin po siyang naging referee sa laban nina Sasuke at Gaara kung matatandaan niyo po tsaka siya po yung laging may toothpick sa bibig.

* * *

**DAHILAN**

**Chapter One**

_**Ang pagbabalik ni Uchiha Sasuke**_

"Teka nga, Genma?" wika ni Sakura na humihingal pa dahil sa pagtakbo nila. "Saan mo ba ko balak dalhin talaga ha, Genma?" patuloy niya pagkatapos ay huminto at inalis ang kanang kamay mula sa pagkakahawak ni Genma at ipinatong ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang mga tuhod.

Tumingin sa mukha niya si Genma habang nakayuko siya. "Pagod ka na kagad?" inilapit pa niya ng husto ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Sakura pagkatapos ay dinala niya sa kanyang labi ang kanyang toothpick at ngumisi.

Doon ay nagsalubong ang kanyang mga kilay na hinarap niya si Genma, nagkasalubong ang kanilang mga mata. "Sino bang hindi? Eh, halos isang oras na tayong tumatakbo!" tinaasan niya na nang boses si Genma, ibigsabihin ay inis na siya at iritado.

Sino nga naman kasi ang hindi maiinis...? Naudlot na nga ang kanyang pagtulog para makapagpahinga upang makapag-ipon ng chakra tapos hihilahin siya ng taong ito sa hindi niya malamang lugar at sa kalagitnaan pa ng gabi!

"At gabi na 'no!" singhal pa niya dito.

Ngumisi pa rin si Genma na parang nang-aasar pa yata. "Grabe, hindi ko napansin na dalagang dalaga ka na ngayon at mas gumaganada ka pa yata araw-araw!" sabi ni Genma sabay pisil sa pisngi niya.

Hinawi naman 'yon kagad ni Sakura at inirapan pa niya si Genma. "Hoy, hindi dahil sa sinasabi mo ay huhupa na ang pagka-inis ko sa'yo ha! Excuse me, mas lalo mo lang akong ininis dahil alam ko namang binobola mo lang ako," at isang irap pa ang ibinigay niya dito.

"Hindi ah!" dipensa naman ni Genma sabay tayo ng diretso. "Hindi kita binobola. Kilala mo naman ako, hindi ako marunong magsinungaling sa'yo."

Lihim namang napangiti doon si Sakura dahil alam n'yang totoo ang sinasabi nito dahil kahit kailan hindi siya naglihim dito. Kahit nga ang pinaka-embarassing moment ni Genma ay sinabi niya sa kanya.

Tumalikod si Genma sa kanya pero hindi siya umalis sa harapan nito sa halip, ay bumaba pa ito sa harapan niya habang nakatalikod. "Sampa na bubuhatin na lang kita hanggang sa makarating tayo dun sa gusto kong makita mo."

Hindi naman siya umangal. "Wow, piggy back ride!" pagkatapos ay sumampa na ito kay Genma. Ang mga braso niya ay nakakapit sa mga balikat ni Genmahabang ang mga binti niya ay sa bewang nito nakapulupot. "Buti may sense kang buhatin ako dahil talagang paubos na ang chakra ko sa katawan ko at baka hindi pa ko makapanggamot bukas at kung magkagano'n man, lagot ka kay mommy Tsunade!" inis pa rin nitong sabi kay Genma.

'Mommy Tsunade' ang tawag ni Sakura sa 5th Hokage kasi si Tsunade na ang nag-ampon sa kanya simula nang mamatay ang kanyang ina at tinuruan siya kung pa'no makapanggamot, tinuring din kasi siya bilang isang tunay na anak ni Tsunade.

"Malayong mangyari 'yon kasi pinagpaalam naman kita kanina sa Hokage kaya okay lang kung hindi ka man makapasok bukas," sabay tayo ni Genma, buhat-buhat niya na si Sakura sa kanyang likod.

"Hmmph!" inis na inis niyang pagdabog dahil talo na naman siya rito, habang nakahilig ang kanyang ulo sa leeg ni Genma.

Habang naglalakad na si Genma ay naalala na naman niya kung pa'no sila nagkakilala nang husto ni Sakura.

Sa totoo lang kasi, noong 13 taong gulang pa lamang si Sakura, ay humanga na talaga siya kay Sakura dahil sa angking talino at ka-kyutan hindi man sa lakas. Una silang nagkausap no'ng kinabukasan ng araw na umalis si Sasuke. Nakita niya ng umagang 'yon si Sakura na nakahiga sa isang bench na walang malay dahil sa taas ng lagnat nito dahil nahandoon lang si Sakura kahit umuulan at kahit nakaalis na si Sasuke. Dinala niya ito kay Tsunade at pagkatapos ng isang linggo ay gumaling naman siya. Doon nagsimula ang pagkakaibigan nila at dahil wala namang kapatid si Sakura, itinuring siya nitong kuya niya.

Napangiti siya habang sariwa pang dumadaloy ang mga sandaling iyon sa kanyang isipan pero hindi 'yon nakita ni Sakura dahil abala naman ito sa pag-e-enjoy ng nadarama niya habang nakasampa siya sa likuran ni Genma.

Habang si Sakura nama'y... _'Hay... kilig!' _sabi niya sa sarili habang inaalala niya ang sinabi sa kanya kanina ni Genma na maganda siya. Totoong napakilig siya nito pero s'yempre, hindi siya magpapahalata kunwari inis pa rin siya sa kanya!

Mas lalo silang naging close sa isa't-isa nang mamatay ang ina ni Sakura, 16 taong gulang lang siya noon. At simula no'n, hindi niya mapigilang mahulog ang kanyang damdamin kay Sakura pero itinago lang niya iyon sa sarili dahil natatakot siya na baka masira pa ang pagkakaibigan nila kapag ipinagtapat niya ang nadarama niya para sa kanya. At ngayong mag-tu-twenty years old na si Sakura ay hindi niya maiwasang isipin siya araw-araw at mag-selos sa mga lalaking panay ang tingin sa kanya. Dahil mas lalong gumaganda si Sakura habang lumilipas ang mga araw. And her body was now curvacious...fill in the right places but still slim that every woman would surely do anything just to have a body like hers!

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nasa harapan na sila ng ANBU headquarters. Nagataka naman si Sakura kung bakit siya dinala dito at kung ano ang ipapakita niya dito.

"Gen, ano bang gusto mong ipakita sa'kin dito sa headquarters n'yo?" mahinang tanong niya habang pumapasok na sila sa loob ng headquarters. Hindi pa rin siya ibinababa ni Genma mula sa likod niya.

"Basta makikita mo na lang," sagot ni Genma na medyo excited na rin.

Tapos ay binuksan ni Genma ang isang pinto roon at pumasok. Huminto siya pagkapasok. "Sige na, baba ka na nang makita mo na kung ano ang gusto kong makita mo," he ordered her gently and Sakura followed him.

Nang makababa na siya mula sa likod ni Genma ay bigla siyang kinabahan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero bigla na lang n'ya 'yon naramdaman. Lumingon-lingon si Sakura sa kuwartong pinuntahan nila ni Genma at nagtaka siya ulit kasi sila lang ang taong nahandoon. "Wala naman akong makitang unusual thing dito sa loob ng office n'yo so, ano ba talaga ang gusto mong makita ko?" tanong niya ulit kay Genma.

Tinuro lang ni Genma ang isa pang pintuan sa loob ng kuwartong 'yon bilang sagot niya. At tinignan naman ni Sakura ang pintuan na tinuro niya.

"So, doon ba?" tanong niya ulit tapos ay ibinalik niya ang pagtitig sa mukha ni Genma.

Nakita ni Genma mula sa mga mata niya ang confusion kaya para hindi na siya mag-isip ng kung anu-ano ay pumunta siya sa likod niya at tapos ay hinawakan siya sa magkabilang balikat. "Sige na...puntahan mo na ang pintong 'yon at buksan," bulong niya sa tenga ni Sakura mula sa likod.

Sinunod naman siya nito at naglakad na nga papunta doon sa pintong sinasabi niya habang siya'y nasa likod pa rin ni Sakura at nakahawak sa magkabilang balikat.

Hinawakan ni Sakura ang door knob ng pinto at kinakabahang pinihit niya nang dahan-dahan ang door knob. Nang itinulak niya ang pinto para magbukas ay nakita niya na nahandoon sina Naruto, ang dati niyang guro na si Kakashi, si Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata at si Neji. Lahat sila tahimik at nakatalikod. Pero nang humarap sila konti sa pintuan kung saan siya at si Genma naroroon, siguro naramdaman nila ang presensya nila, ay nagulat siya nang makita ang taong kaharap nilang lahat kanina kaya sila tahimik.

"Sasuke...?" iyon lang ang nasambit ni Sakura sa sobrang pagkagulat. Tiningnan niya si Genma mula sa likuran niya at tinanguan lang siya ng isang beses at pagkatapos ay humarap siya ulit sa taong nasa harapan nina Naruto na kanina'y pagdating niya ay hindi niya nakita dahil natatakpan si Sasuke ni Naruto.

**

* * *

Yun lang po muna at sana po ay nagustuhan ninyong lahat!... abangan n'yo po ang susunod na chapter pero kung matagalan man ay pasensya na po kasi po may dalawa pa po akong dapat gawan ng susunod na chapter kung gusto n'yo pong mabasa ang iba kong istorya na english, hanapin n'yo na lang po sa profile ko by clicking my name up there. Maraming salamat po... hanggang sa susunod!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


End file.
